Success Story
Success Story by; ~Nara Clan " I made this page in hope that it would get likes and I would be able to post some Naruto memes on it. This was the 2nd page I created, the first one was a simple Naruto page (https://www.facebook.com/pages/Naruto/126959594049057), that currently has absolutely no likes. When I made this page, I waited for it to get likes, but no one liked it. It had 1 like in 3 days, that one like was me. I quit the page and decided that instead of creating a page, I tried to be admin on pages, I got on this page, and thought I was really lucky since at the time I thought it had a load of likes, (https://www.facebook.com/pages/Nagato-Uzumaki/273779839417631). I quickly got bored of posting there, after I realized that the fan base isn't wan't really big. I also quit that page. After a few months, I went back and to check on this team 7 page, and to my surprise it had 6 LIKES, 6 different people had liked my page. I was soo happy that I quickly created a new Profile pic and a new cover. From the experience I had gotten from the small page I had admin, I tried getting the page likes. This was by messaging different pages, and asking them to share my page. Eventually I was getting 1000 likes per day on the page. At the time I was so proud that I started inviting my friends to like, it some even asked to be admin. In a week or 2 we had reached 10,000 likes. Then I started messaging my friends to show my page off, a couple of them became admins on it. The likes slowed down and we weren't getting 1000 likes every day any more but enough, to keep us happy. By new years of 2014 we had reached 20,000 likes. By February we were at 40 thousand likes, and the likes just kept coming in. The likes were great but the reach wasn't. We were barely getting any likes on our posts and our Talking About This was below 1000. Admin ~CopyNinja made me realize this and said that he would handle it. After we got 50,000 likes, Admin ~CopyNInja started to try and get the pages reach up and high, but this meant that we wouldn't be getting many likes on the page anymore. The first step of the bring the reach back plan was to trim down the number of admins. This was done through the Admin Qualification test. 3 Admins were selected with 3 Managers. The reach has gone up and down since but it hasn't gone as down as it was before. But even though the reach was looking good I really wanted more likes on the page as well. But I couldn't share links on the page. So I devised a plan to create and Identical Team 7 page, and when it has some likes, I would merge it into our page, increasing the likes. The first page was merged and it brought our likes up to 62, 000. Another page is being made to get merged at this moment (https://www.facebook.com/pages/Team-7/1449286625354909) That is basically the story of this page, thankx for reading if you did ;) " Category:About Category:Page Story